The present invention relates to computer disc drives. In particular, the present invention relates to an electrical interconnect for electrically connecting a magnetic head and read/write circuitry in a disc drive.
Magnetic read/write heads require an electrical interconnect between read/write transducers of the magnetic head and read/write circuitry including amplifier components. Electrical interconnects conventionally comprise discrete twisted wire assemblies which are electrically connected to the magnetic head and the read/write circuitry. Although inexpensive, twisted wire electrical interconnects require labor intensive assembly operations for bonding the wires to the heads, routing, crimping and tacking the wire interconnects down the suspension and actuator arms and soldering the wires to read/write circuitry on a circuit board. These labor intensive assembly operations are costly and are prone to error.
In addition, conventional electrical interconnects lack the electrical performance typically required by the increasing data transfer rates of modem magnetic read/write heads. To maximize performance of the read/write circuitry, it is desirable that the electrical interconnect have a low inductance.